


Ken x Ryu: The Street Fight

by SneakyBups



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Bromance, Fights, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyBups/pseuds/SneakyBups
Summary: a squadfic written out of spite. Ken and Ryu right on the streets of japan for their friendship
Relationships: Ken Masters/Ryu (Street Fighter)
Kudos: 9





	Ken x Ryu: The Street Fight

It was in the middle of the night in the alleys of Kyoto where Ken vigorously chased Ryu, seeking an explanation as to why Ryu had abandoned the dojo and left his childhood friend behind. Ken had tracked Ryu down through the streets of Japan and had finally cornered him in an alleyway.  
Ken yelled out “Why Ryu? Why would you leave?!”  
Ryu turned to face Ken so that their eyes would meet so that he could make sure Ryu understood his feelings. “I have so many conflicting feelings after I had killed Sagat.” Ryu clenched his fist. “What I feel now is not in line with what our master had taught us. I must journey on my own to forge my own path and attain the strength that I need to face my foes with dignity. You wouldn't understand!” He clenched his fists trying to suppress the emotions he was feeling.  
Ken assumed his fighting stance. “You are right, I don’t know what you are feeling. But I know that as friends, no, as a family we can overcome your struggles together and attain any strength. So show me right now through combat your true feelings so that I may understand your pain and we can grow stronger together!”  
Ryu assumed his own fighting stance. “Very well, I shall show you how I truly feel. And it seems the only way is through force.”

They both open with their signature move yelling out “Hadouken!” with the bursts of energy firing from their palms colliding midair. The resulting impact resulted in an explosion of energy bursting between them. Out from the cover of the explosion Ryu came flying at Ken with a dive kick knocking Ken back. Ken managed to find his footing and recovered into a defensive stance bracing himself as Ryu continued his assault with a flurry of jabs and kicks. As Ken blocked he noted how much power Ryu had put behind each thrust in his punches, as if he were fighting with killing intent. Ken found his opening and took it.  
“Shoryuken!” He yelled out lunging at Ryu with his signature uppercut.  
But Ryu had seen through Ken’s moves. He had purposely exposed the opening to bait the uppercut. Leaning back to dodge Ken’s fist, Ryu counters by grabbing the arm Ken led with and throwing him to the ground. Ryu pined Ken to the ground and jammed his knee into Ken’s stomach with enough force to make Ken cough up blood.  
“You fight with such killing intent Ryu.” Ken managed to say while gasping for air. “Such-such rage, such frustration. Is this how you truly feel?”  
Ryu looked Ken in the eyes. Now Ken was beaten and bruised. The blood dripped down his forehead running along with his right eye which was now swollen. And Ryu felt even more rage than he had ever felt in his life. “No, this is how I truly feel!”  
Ryu ripped off Ken’s gi exposing his bare chest adorned with wounds of old, and new. Ken was puzzled as to what Ryu intended to do. Ryu proceeded to tear his own gi off exposing his own bare chest. Ken could see Ryu’s own battle scars, each one bringing back a memory of their trials and struggles together. Ryu tore off Ken’s pants as if taking them off the conventional way was never an option. Ken’s face flushed bright red as his genitals were exposed. Ken never wears underwear, he believes it impedes his martial arts, but today it would impede so much more for him.  
“Stop it Ryu! What are you doing?” Ken yelled out, unable to fully recover from the blow Ryu struck on him earlier.  
“I am showing you how I truly feel.” Ryu declared as he lowered his pants revealing a massive erect penis throbbing as if he had also been training this muscle all his life. Finally, he could show Ken how he truly felt.  
For all his life, his master had ridiculed the homosexual while his feelings for Ken only grew stronger. While their master had already passed away, Ryu felt that it was in honor of his master and his practice that he refrained from revealing his true self. It was when the first tournament had ended and Ryu had killed Sagat that Ryu had first gone against his late master’s teachings and killed someone. This was the first time Ryu’s actions had conflicted with what he was taught, and the events that made him question his rightful place in the dojo.  
Staring at Ken in the eyes, filled with anger that he had hurt the one man he truly ever loved in such a way. But he knew that if Ken were to understand his true feelings then he would have to show him by force.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a joke for someone TEEEEEEENAAAAAHHH


End file.
